School Boys
by Ladybug The Mime
Summary: A new student joins the Academy W and insists that he and the lonely boy with glasses are going to be the best of friends, or maybe even more...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's been a while since I wrote a new story hasn't it? I need to write something new! I only have on story going right now and I'm so damn bored!

I started this story a while ago and I have the first three chapters already written up! The time seem about right to upload this story!

Yes I know, another god damn Academy W story…and it's a romance story! Dammit! What's the matter with me? Trust me! This one will be good!

* * *

><p>"Good morning student!" beamed a young, slim British teacher, with short brown hair dressed in a blue suit and white sneaker, at the front of the class. The students all slowly stopped talking and turned to the teacher. Each student was dressed in the school uniforms, black blazers, green ties, plaid purple pants for the boys, red miniskirts for the girls, and they either had blue or tan sweaters. It was Academy W regulation to wear uniforms! The students all had their eyes on their physics teacher. The teacher adjusted his glasses.<p>

"Now then, today we will be doing another lab!" he said. Some students moaned. The teacher's expression melted.

"Don't give me those moans! Get to work!" he snapped. The teacher passed out the labs to the students and they split up into their lab groups. Everyone had their friend in this class, except for the young man wearing glasses in the back of the class. He rested his head on his desk and looked around at all the students, all with their friends and in their groups. He wore a bomber jacket instead of the blue blazer and a blue tie instead of a green one. He had sandy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, covered by glasses. The teacher sighed and walked over to the man. He sat down in the desk in front of the young school boy.

"Alone again, Alfred?" the teacher asked. Alfred, the HERO of the Academy, looked up and nodded.

"Yeah…s'okay though…I've gotten use to it…" Alfred sighed. The teacher smiled and ruffled Alfred's hair.  
>"You may be by yourself, but you still need to get your work done…" he said. Alfred nodded. The phone of the classroom rang and the teacher walked over to answer it.<p>

"Dr. Doctor's class…" he said into the phone. Alfred sighed. He looked out at all the students. If Alfred's brother, Matthew, was here Alfred would never be alone. But Matthew was a few years younger than Alfred, so he was in the lower grades school, a whole other world away from his school. Alfred didn't have many other friend…Arthur was one of Alfred's friend in the class, but he always worked with Yao, Arthur's boyfriend. Kiku was a good friend of Alfred's, but he was in a group with Feliciano, Ludwig, Ludwig's glasses he didn't need, and Lovino, Feliciano's brother. Lovino couldn't work with Antonio, Lovino's boyfriend, because he was with Francis, Gilbert and Gilbert's bird. Mathais (1) and Bjørn (2)worked together, but Bjørn was clearly pissed about it. Everyone had their groups and Alfred didn't want to intervene…Dr. Doctor hung up the phone and turned to the students.

"Students! I have an announcement…" said Dr. Doctor. The student's fell silent and turned to the teacher.

"The office called me and told me we will be getting a new student in this class!" Dr. Doctor announced. Alfred heard Feliciano whisper "Grandpa Rome~~!" to Ludwig when their teacher mentioned the office. Feliciano's grandfather was the headmaster of the school. He was probably the one who sent the message to their teacher.

"Is the new kid gonna be weird?" Gilbert asked, his loud voice carrying in the class room. Francis and Antonio snickered.

"Very funny Gilbert, but I'm not sure…he could be…" Dr. Doctor said.

"He? It's a boy student, aru?" Yao asked. Before Dr. Doctor could respond, there was an awkward, nervous knock on the door. Alfred prayed that Matthew was so smart, they sent him to this part of the school and Alfred could have someone to talk to. But when Dr. Doctor opened the door, the person there was on the opposite spectrum (lol. Science reference and they're in physics…) of Alfred's brother. The new kid was tall, like really tall, like taller than their teacher! He was big too, making him quiet intimidating. He had a sweet, childlike face with big purple eyes and a large nose. He wore a uniform like everyone else's, but he wore a white scarf around his neck. He smiled at the teacher.

"_Dobroe __utro_(3), teacher person!" he said. Alfred rolled his eyes. This new guys was weird, Alfred could tell. Dr. Doctor looked very confused but smiled back to the new kid. He turned to the class.

"Everyone, this is Ivan Bragin…Bardin…Brag..." Dr. Doctor stammered looking at the new kid's last name.

"Braginski…" Ivan said. Dr. Doctor smiled in thanks. With last names like Bonnefoy, Carriado, and Vargas you would think the Doctor was use to hard pronunciations by now…

"And he'll be with us from now on!" Dr. Doctor said. Ivan tapped the teacher on the shoulder.

"Actually, my name is pronounce E-VAN not EYE-VAN, da~…" Ivan explained. Dr. Doctor paused.

"Oh…E-VAN…that's new…well, the only empty seat is next to Alfred…" Dr. Doctor said.

"Obviously…" Arthur muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. Some people chuckled, but the Doctor wasn't pleased. He threw his silver, blue ended screw-driver like thing at Arthur, knocking him out of his seat and backwards onto the floor.

"IGGY~~!" Yao exclaimed.

"Anyway…you can sit next to Alfred, Ivan…" the Doctor said. Ivan nodded and walked over to the seat next to Alfred's. Up close, Ivan was a lot bigger. Alfred tried to ignore him, but that's hard to do with such a curious new student…

"_Privet_ (4) person!" Ivan said. Alfred didn't respond. Ivan paused.

"My name's Ivan!" Alfred paused.

"Alfred…"

"Oooo~! That's a very funny name, da~! Gufu!" Alfred rolled his eyes, looking for his pencil to start his work. He dug throughout his backpack trying to find a pencil. He took out his pencil and Alfred wrote his name in the corner of the paper with his American flag pencil. Ivan peered over at Alfred's paper.

"What are you writing?" he asked.

"Lab…"

"Why?"

"Class work…"

"Oooo~! I need one of those too~~!" Ivan said. Ivan got up and went to get one of the labs. Alfred moaned and pinched the crown of his nose. Ivan came back to Alfred. Alfred quickly cover his annoyance with a fake smile.

"What's our teacher's name again?" Ivan asked.

"Doctor…"

"Doctor Who?"  
>"Exactly…" Ivan paused.<p>

"Ooo~~…" Ivan said as he walked away. Alfred moaned and rubbed the sides of his head. This new guy hadn't even been here ten minutes and he was already annoying the shit out of Alfred! Alfred felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kiku sitting at the lab bench behind him with group.

"Are you okay, Alfred-san?" Kiku asked. Alfred shrugged.

"Ve~~! I think it's so nice of Alfred to make friend with the new kid!" Feliciano beamed.

"He's not my friend!" Alfred snapped. Ivan came back with his lab and stood in front of Alfred's desk.

"Mr. Doctor Who person said you and me could work together on this, like everyone else, da~?" Ivan said. Alfred looked around Ivan's large body at The Doctor. He winked at Alfred and went back to grading papers. Alfred didn't argue, he just went along with it. The period soon came to an end, also a question from Ivan as to where the "mysterious bell noise" was coming from, and Alfred blew out of the class as fast as he could. Alfred has English next, one class he knew he was safe from that chubby Russian bastard! Only English speaking nations took English. It was a small class of Alfred, Arthur, Jet (5), Jet's younger brother Geoffrey (6), Arthur's second oldest brother Rhys (7), Arthur's oldest brother Ian (8), and Arthur's twin brothers Seamus and Conner (9). In the academy, there were hundreds of language classes like French, Spanish, German, Japanese and so much more. Alfred sat down in one of rows next to Arthur. Jet turned to Alfred, who was slumped down in his seat.

"Crikey Alfred, you look sad…" Jet said.

"I am sad…" Alfred moaned.

"Well whenever I feel sad, I sing about all the things that make me smile!" Jet smiled.

"_An __apple __pie, __a __bright __blue __sky, __a __breezy __meadow __in __July__…_" Jet began to sing. Alfred sighed and tried to drown out Jet's singing. Their most miserable, evil English teacher, the worst teacher in the academy, handed gave the student's the day's assignment, filling out a sheet of vocabulary words.

"Where you new friend, Alfred?" Arthur snapped. Alfred looked up at Arthur.

"He's not my friend, okay Brows!" Alfred snapped back. Arthur scoffed.

"Our lonely little Alfred finally has a little buddy, huh?" he hissed. Alfred jerked around to glare at Arthur.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK WITH ALL YOUR IMAGINARY FRIENDS!" Alfred snapped. Arthur paused and bent on of his arms, as if something was sitting on his arm.

"It's okay, Mint Bunny…he just doesn't believe in you…that's why he can't see you…" Arthur cooed to the "bunny" resting on his arm.

"Give in a rest, Arthur…no one can see your bunny…" Ian hissed. Arthur gave him a dark look and stuff "Mint Bunny" into his backpack.

"_An __ice __cream __bar, __a __shooting __star, __the __sound __of __a __steel __guitar__…_" Jet continued to sing, even if no one was listening to him.

"There's no need to be so snippy, Alfred…you and I both know you need a friend more than anyone in this entire school…" Arthur said, going back to his writing. Alfred slammed down his pencil and turned to Arthur.

"SHUT UP!" he snapped. The entire class fell silent.

"_I __love __the __sound __of __rain, __wearing __a __hat __and __cane, __Tiffany __window __panes __lovely __to __see__…_" Jet sang, even though the room was silent.

"Is there something you wish to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Jones…?" their English teacher asked. Alfred sunk into his seat. He shook his head as his cheeks turned bright red. The teacher scoffed and went back to failing the class with his strict grades. Alfred ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry to say Alfred, but you do mope around like you have no one in the world…" Rhys said. Alfred looked away from him.

"Yeah I know okay! I don't need you all rubbing it in…" he snapped. Rhys wanted to argue that he wasn't rubbing it in, but he didn't. Alfred was in a bad mood and Rhys didn't want to make it worse.

"_Frost __on __a __window sill, __the __feel __of __a __dollar __bill. __Vacations __in __Brazil __feel __me __with __glee__…_" sang Jet.

"You're so insecure about friends and people who like being around you…" Arthur snapped. Alfred didn't look up from his work.

"I have people to hang out with…just…they have their friend and I have mine…" Alfred said. Arthur chuckled slightly to himself, he knew that Alfred had no friends. Alfred slammed down his pencil and he turned to Arthur. He was about to call him off and snap at him again, but he looked up at their English teacher, who was giving him a death glare. Alfred closed his mouth and went back to his work.

"_These are all the little things that make me smile, this is all the stuff that makes life worth while..." _Jet sang.

"If you ever need anyone to hang out with…" Conner began.

"You can hang out with us!" Seamus finished.

"We don't mind!" They said at the same time. Alfred smiled, these twins where a little creepy but cute.

"Thanks, but that's okay…" Alfred said. Both twin sighed and looked down.

"_Everybody knows the Holocaust was a lie, so let's sing about the things we like and don't be shy…_" Jet continued to sing. Ian patted his twin brother's heads.

"You made them said, Alfred…" Ian said. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Wait…what about the Holocaust?" Arthur said, finally realizing what Jet was singing.

"_A __strip __of __lace, __a __pretty __face__…_" Jet continued, ignoring Arthur's question. English class finally ended and Alfred went to his locker to get his stuff for the next class. He took out his English book and notebook and set them at the base of his locker. When he slammed the door shut, Ivan was standing there. Alfred jumped slightly.

"What the Hell...? How long have you been there?" Alfred snapped, a bit shaken up. Ivan giggled.

"Gufu~! Did I scare you? I didn't mean to, little person!" Ivan smiled. Alfred began to walk down the hallway, followed by Ivan.

"My name's not "little person" by the way…it's Alfred…" Alfred said. Ivan nodded.

"I know. I remembered you name, da~? But I called you "little person" because it's a nickname! You're such a little person as compared to me~…" Ivan said and patted Alfred's head, causing him to bend slightly. Geez, Ivan was strong…It wasn't obvious at first, but now Alfred to see that Ivan maybe be big, but he looked rather well built. His shoulders were so broad and his arms had the perfect amount muscle to them. Not to big, but not too thin. Ivan had a broad chest too, but Alfred could see Ivan's neck. He assumed it was muscular and thick, like the rest of him. Alfred shook his head. Why was he think about this? He never think that way about someone else, especially another boy…Ivan looked to Alfred, like he was waiting for something.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"I asked a question, what do you have next?" Ivan asked. Alfred paused and took out his phone. He turned the power on and the clock read 10:03. Alfred went pale.

"Jeepers creepers! I'm gonna be late!" Alfred said. He bolted down the hall as fast as he could. He wasn't running away from Ivan because he didn't want to talk to him, he was going to be late! He didn't have time to talk to goofy Russians! Alfred heard Ivan calling after him, but he didn't turn back around to see what he need, Alfred was running late.

"ALFRED! WAIT UP!" Ivan called. It was too late, Alfred had fled up the stairs and was gone. Ivan pouted, he needed help getting to his next class…Ivan looked around for someone else to help him find his way.

* * *

><p>(1) Denmark's human name<p>

(2) Norway's human name

(3) Good morning in Russian

(4) Hello in Russian

(5) Australia's human name

(6) New Zealand's human name

(7) Wales' human name

(8) Scotland's human name

(9) North and South Ireland's human names (North is Seamus, South is Conner)

For my Doctor Who fans, Alfred's physics teacher was David Tennant Doctor, in case you didn't catch on! He's the physics teacher because in one of the episodes he taught physics! None of the teachers in this fanfic are Hetalia character.

Okay, so the song Jet's singing is not my own (Trust me! It's not! All the views in that song are not my own and you all know damn well what I'm referencing!) The song is from a Youtube video called "Ferrets". My friend is obsessed with that song and she sings it whenever we're in English class! That's why Jet sings it in English.

I hope you guys like this! It's my first school drama! That's all I have to say! Moi moi!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY~~~! I'm continuing the story! This story takes no time at all to update, seeing as I already have most of the story already typed out. When I finish all the pre-typed chapters, I'm screwed…

Anyway! STORY~~~!

* * *

><p>Alfred slid into his seat in the art room. He rested his head on his backpack; he had made it just in time. Kiku sat across from him, shaking his head.<p>

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred-san…you were almost late!" Kiku said. Alfred stuck his tongue out at Kiku. Kiku stuck his tongue out at Alfred, both of them shaking their head at each other.

"Boys, I am going to have to separate you?" the art teacher asked. Kiku and Alfred stopped making faces at each other and slumped into their chairs, shaking their heads. The art teacher walked away and Kiku pushed Alfred's art assignment too him, he had grabbed it for him because Kiku thought Alfred was going to be too late. Alfred took his paper and marker to start his work.

"How has your day been? Still being followed by the new kid?" Kiku asked, taking his pencil in hand. Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, it's driving me crazy! If I have to see him one more time, I'll…" Alfred began.

"_Privet_ artsy peoples!" came Ivan's voice from behind Alfred's chair. Alfred screamed, causing the whole class to fall silent. Alfred stopped screaming to see everyone in the class's eyes now bearing into his soul.

"I mean…ow~~~…Kiku stabbed me with a pencil…" Alfred said, turning red again. Kiku narrowed his big eyes at Alfred. Ivan went around the table and sat next to Kiku, making Kiku look much smaller because Ivan is so big.

"Gufu! You're a little one! Littler than Alfred!" Ivan giggled, patting Kiku's head. Kiku blushed brightly.

"My name is Ivan! You're in my physics class, da~?" Ivan smiled. Kiku smiled back and bowed his head.

"Yes. _Kon'nichiwa_, Ivan-san. I am Kiku…" Kiku said. Kiku showed Ivan were to get paper and a special pencil they were using for the assignment. Alfred went to work, busily shading in his drawing, trying to make it look more realistic. As Alfred work, he felt something, or someone, looming over him. He thought it was the teacher just checking on his work, but when Alfred turned around, Ivan stood there.

"Gufu~! You are very good, Alfred~…" Ivan said with a smiled. Alfred turned away, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"I suck at art…Kiku's the artist…" he said. Kiku blushed and looked down at his artwork. Ivan peered over to Kiku artwork and sat next to Kiku.

"Oooo~…he is very good! I want to draw like Kiku, da~?" Ivan said. Kiku gritted his teeth and blushed brighter; Alfred had never seen Kiku's face so red. Kiku must not be used to getting compliments. The three of the worked in harmony, not fighting but not being like friends. They were just getting along. Ivan adored Kiku's artwork, always making little compliments. Alfred felt funny while Ivan constant comments to Kiku. Ivan and Kiku seemed to be becoming friends, making Alfred feel a bit awkward. Ivan had been following around Alfred all day and seeing he was making more friends, Alfred felt left out. Wait…why should he…? He and Ivan weren't friends…right?

"Oooo~! That's beautiful!" Ivan said.

"Thank you! But, like I said I…" Alfred began but when he looked up, Ivan was looking at Kiku's work. Kiku was now using pastels and blending the colors beautifully.

Alfred's expression dropped. Ivan wasn't even talking to him.

"_Arigato_, Ivan-san!" Kiku said. Alfred rolled is eyes and went back to making dots as shading, a process in the art world called "stippling". He would make a tapping noise on the desk sometime from making dots, but whenever he did, Alfred heard another tapping noise, not from his marker. When it happened again, Alfred looked up to see Ivan tapping his pencil on the table, just like Alfred was on his paper. Ivan giggled wand Alfred ignored him. Kiku tapped Alfred's paper with his pencil. Alfred looked up at the little Japanese boy.

"Don't be so mean! Ivan's a nice guy! He would be a good friend to have…" Kiku whispered to Alfred.

_"I love the feel of grain, the screams of a man in pain, blood coming down like rain showering me. That everlasting thrill during the final kill, body dumped in a landfill, got off scott free…_" Ivan sang as he worked, progressively pressing harder on his pencil to make his scribbles darker. Kiku and Alfred paused in fear. Kiku slid under the table and pulled himself up into the seat next to Alfred, instead of sitting next to Ivan. After everyone had cleaned up all their artwork and other supplies, the bell rang causing Ivan to jump.

"Gufu! That always makes me jump!" He giggled as he, Kiku and Alfred walked out of class. Alfred said goodbye to Kiku, who was off to see Yong Soo and Yao, and continued to walk to his locker, with Ivan on his tail. Ivan needed to go to his locker too, so Alfred was finally able to lose Ivan. Alfred threw his sketchbook into his locker and went off to the lunch room. Alfred didn't have a lunch today, just like yesterday. Two days ago, Arthur made a comment about how Alfred looked fat. Arthur knew that Alfred was touchy about how he looked and his weight, so Alfred decided not to eat until he was thinner. Not eating made him dizzy and tired, but Alfred tried to ignore it. His suffering meant that Arthur would stop making fun of him, right? Like always, Alfred sat by himself, finishing some of his homework or listening to music. Today, as he finish his history reading, Alfred heard someone sit down across from him.

"_Oh for the love of god, do not be him…_" Alfred thought. He hesitantly looked up from his reading to see that stupid face smiling back at him.

"_Privet_ lunch person! I have peanut butter!" Ivan announced, showing Alfred his sandwich. Alfred paused and dropped his head onto book out of frustration. Ivan paused and looked over at Alfred, making sure he was okay.

"Uh…Alfred…?" Ivan asked. Alfred slowly lifted his head and looked at Ivan.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred asked. Ivan paused and showed Alfred his sandwich again.

"Eating…aren't you?" Ivan asked. Alfred felt his stomach growl. Alfred shook his head.

"N-No…I…uh…already ate…" Alfred smiled. He couldn't let a complete stranger know what was going on. Ivan nodded and smiled. God, his smile was cute! It was like a child's smile, even though Ivan was older than Alfred. Alfred shook his head again, why does he keep thinking about Ivan that way? Alfred looked over to Ivan, who was having some water.

"Can I have some of your water? I'm really thirsty!" Alfred asked. Ivan paused and shook his head. Alfred scooted his chair next to Ivan.

"You just don't wanna share!" Alfred said and took the water from Ivan. Alfred wiped he germs from Ivan and took a big drink of the water. Instantly, Alfred spit the water out in a hilarious spit take. Fire filled his stomach and throat, causing Alfred to cough and gag.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Alfred exclaimed.

"Vodka~~!" Ivan said, softly so only Alfred could hear. Alfred froze.

"You brought vodka to school?" Alfred exclaimed. Ivan nodded, a smile still on his face.

"Da! I'm Russian! Vodka is my fuel!" Ivan smiled. Alfred wiped his lips, he still had the taste of vodka in his mouth. Alfred got up and went go by a soda, he needed to get this alcohol taste out of his mouth! When Alfred got back to the table, he moved his chair back away from Ivan and tried to ignore his Russian guest. Ivan paused, looking over at Alfred.

"Do I annoy you?" Ivan asked. Alfred looked over at Ivan. He paused and sighed.

"No…it's fine…" he said, drinking more of his soda.

"Kiku said you're a nice person, da~? But he said you changed a lot of the past couple days…are you feeling okay?" Ivan asked. Alfred narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I tell a complete stranger what's wrong with me?" Alfred snapped.

"Oooo~! There is something wrong! What is it?" Ivan asked.

"N-nothing!...I'm fine…" Alfred said. Ivan paused and nodded. Clearly, there was something that Alfred wasn't telling him, but there was no use at trying to wean information out of him. There wasn't much left of the day after lunch, just Algebra…with Ivan…At the end of the lesson, Ivan jotted down the homework in his planner. Alfred noticed Ivan's schedule was sitting out of his planner, like a bookmark. Alfred snatched the paper from Ivan's planner.

"HEY~~!" Ivan exclaimed. Alfred took out his own schedule out of his planner and compared it to Ivan's. They had the exact same classes, save for Alfred had English and Ivan had Russian. Ivan's locker was even close to Alfred's!

"What the Hell? Did they copy and paste my schedule to yours and call it good?" Alfred asked. Ivan shrugged.

"That was a rhetorical question, Ivan…I didn't expect and answer…" Alfred sighed, dropping his head. Ivan paused.

"Oooo~…" Alfred scoffed and handed Ivan his schedule back.

"I half expected our locker combinations to be the same…let me guess, like me you're going to football practice after school?" Alfred asked. Ivan shook his head.

"Nope~! Big guys like me don't do well with sports…" Ivan said. Alfred nodded, Ivan did looks a bit on the "big-boned" side…

"This is good, da?" Ivan said. Alfred turned to him.

"What's good? The fact that you can't play sports?" Alfred asked. Ivan giggled and shook his head.

"Gufu! No~! I mean we have the same classes together! We can be friend's, da~?" Ivan said. Alfred felt his heart grow warm. A friend? He had a friend?

"Friends? I didn't…I didn't think we were friends…you know…we just met and all…" Alfred said, even though having a friend is what he always wanted…why did he accept Ivan offer to be friend, if he wanted on so badly? Ivan paused and nodded.

"Ooo~…okay! You'll come around, they all do, da~…" Ivan said. Alfred chuckled slight and rolled his eyes. Alfred looked back at Ivan, who had a big stupid smile.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"That's the first time you laughed since I've met you! You have a nice laugh, da~…" Ivan said. Alfred went bright red and looked away from Ivan, suddenly very flustered. Ivan giggled and then the bell rang. Alfred blew out of the class room quickly, trying to his hide his embarrassment from Ivan. Right after school, Alfred had football practice, vigorous as ever. After practice had ended, Alfred felt awful. He was dizzy, lightheaded and felt like he was going to vomit. Probably because he didn't eat lunch today. Thankfully, the energy he got from his breakfast, however small it was, was barely enough to get him through the day and practice. Alfred changed as fast as he could and made it back to his dormitory. The dormitories at the Academy W were not like typical dormitories at any other school. They were large, like a hotel room. It had a small kitchenette, a living room, and two beds. Students had one room mate, usually close friend or a relative. That way, teachers knew that students were getting along with their room mate! Like always, Alfred didn't have a room mate. Figures…all his other friends had room mates and Matthew was off on the only side of the world! Living by himself was okay sometimes…at least he didn't have anyone to bother him. Alfred yawned as he walked back to his room. Thankfully, Alfred got all his homework done in class! He had nothing to do tonight! Maybe he'd play on his computer, or read a comic book, or play Call of Duty or something! It didn't matter what he did, he lived alone! Alfred went to unlock the door to his dorm room, surprisingly to find it already unlocked. Alfred hesitantly opened the door and paused. He dropped his head with a sigh when he saw what was in his room.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Alfred moaned. Ivan sat on one of the two beds in the dorm room, his suitcase on his lap.

"Comfy~!" He cooed, bouncing up and down on the bed. Alfred slammed the door behind him, causing Ivan to look up. He smiled in that stupid way he always did.

"_Privet_ room mate!" Ivan smiled, his big purple eyes aglow. Alfred dropped his shoulders and sighed.

"Seriously? You're my room mate?" Alfred exclaimed. Ivan's expression melted into a confused frown.

"What's wrong? You sound upset about it…" Ivan said in a small sad voice. Alfred wanted to protest and say that he was upset that Ivan was his room mate, but he was just too damn tired.

"No…I'm not upset…I'm just…wiped out after football…" Alfred moaned, running his fingers through his sweaty hair. Ivan smiled.

"You can go shower and clean up! I'll make for food, da~?" Ivan said, walking over to the kitchen.

"Ivan, you don't have to…" Alfred protested. Ivan shook his head.

"No protesting! I want to help! You need to eat too, seeing as you didn't have lunch!" Ivan smiled. Alfred felt his empty stomach flip. How'd he know that? Alfred didn't bother to ask, Ivan was probably magical or physic or something…Alfred showered and changed into clean clothes, a American flag tee-shirt and grey denim jeans. He walked out of the bathroom and Ivan was already nibbling on something Alfred had never seen before. Ivan had changed too, into a yellow polo and dark colored jeans. Ivan was clearly busy while Alfred was showing. The little dining table was all set up with two plates of food, two glasses of water (okay…one was water…the other was vodka…). Geez…Ivan really went all out…There was a plate of what looked like four dinner rolls on a plate next to Ivan. Ivan looked up at Alfred and smiled.

"_Privet_~~!" he cooed. Alfred walked over to the table and looked down at his food. Seriously? Ivan made rolls for dinner?

"What the Hell is this?" Alfred asked.

"Pirozhki! It's a Russian food I thought you might like!" Ivan said. Alfred paused and poked the pirozhki with his fork. Did he dare eat it? Ivan could have poisoned it! He was Russian after all! He could still be in the KGB, for all Alfred knew! I mean, his quilt (now spread out over his bed) was the frickin' Soviet Russia flag! He was probably a Communist! If there was one thing Alfred hated, it was Communists. The other Communists probably sent Ivan to annoy the Hell out of Alfred and poison him! Those sneaky, Red bastards! Ivan looked at Alfred, who just staring at his food, looking like he was about to pass out with fear.

"Uh…Alfred?" Ivan asked. Alfred looked up at Ivan, his blue eyes wide. Alfred looked scared about something, but Ivan didn't know what. There was so much that Alfred wanted to say to Ivan, but out of all of that, only one thing blurted out of his mouth.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FOOD, YOU COMMUNIST BASTARD?" Alfred exclaimed, but then quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he just said. Ivan paused, what did he just say?

"Uh…? Excuse me?" Ivan said. Alfred sighed, thankfully Ivan didn't hear him.

"Uh…nothing…I'm not hungry, Ivan…It was a thoughtful gesture, but…" Alfred began. As Alfred spoke, Ivan cut a piece of his pirozhki off and stuck it into Alfred's mouth, causing him to stop talking. Ivan took his fork back, leaving Alfred confused with a mouth full of pirozhki.

"Good, da~?" Ivan said. Alfred chewed the pirozhki, finding it very warm and surprising delicious. Alfred nodded.

"Now you're hungry, da~?" Ivan asked. Alfred nodded and started eating his own pirozhki. Even if Ivan was a Communist, he sure was nice! The remainder of the night was uneventful, Alfred play video games and Ivan pestered Alfred with all sorts of questions as he played video games. Later on that night, Alfred tried to fall asleep early, not because he was tired, because he didn't want to talk Ivan anymore. Serious, does this bastard ever shut up? Soon, both of them fall fast asleep. As Alfred slept, he tried to push Ivan out of his mind, but it was impossible! That Russian fucker showed up in his dreams too! No matter what Alfred did, Ivan would always be there, as if he was following him. Thanks to Alfred's dreams, he woke up early the next morning, a half hour before he needed to be up. Alfred tried to tell himself that Ivan's arrival was just a horrible dream and that when he opened his eyes, he would be alone again. But when Alfred opened his eyes, Ivan was still fast asleep in the bed next to Alfred's. Alfred sighed and sat in his bed and looked over at the sleeping Russian. Ivan was sound asleep, his face completely calm and he looked so at peace. The light from the morning sun shown through the blinds of the room, shining Ivan's face with a line of heavenly morning light. Ivan's eyelashes caressed his face, not moving an inch from his deep sleep. Alfred had never noticed how pale Ivan was or how soft his hair looked, even if it was all messy from sleeping. Alfred must've lost track of time and his alarm clock wailed through the room. Alfred scrambled over to it and shut it off. Was Alfred really staring at Ivan for a half hour? Was he that lost in Ivan's looks that he forgot what time it was? Alfred shook these thoughts out of his head, that seemed like that's been happening a lot lately. Alfred yawned and stretched and went over to his closet to get his uniform. Ivan wasn't waking up anytime soon, it didn't matter much to Alfred if he did or not. Alfred took out his clean school uniform and pulled on his awkward purple plaid pants. Alfred pulled off his pajama shirt and went to get his white dress shirt.

"Oooo~…you are very skinny~!" Ivan said. Alfred froze where he stood and looked over to Ivan. Ivan sat up in his bed with a big smile on his face.

"_Dobroe utro_~…" he said.

"How long have you been up?" Alfred exclaimed. Ivan paused in thought.

"You took off your shirt and then I woke up, da~?" Ivan said.

"And you were watching me get changed?"  
>"Oh!...uh…I…er…" Ivan's cheeks turned bright red. Alfred paused at Ivan. Was he flustered? Ivan looked down and pouted.<p>

"I'm sorry…You're mad at me now aren't you?" Ivan said in a small voice, like the kind of voice a child would use if they were in trouble. Alfred sighed and buttoned up his shirt.

"It's fine. I'm not mad…get ready for school, okay?" Alfred said. Ivan nodded and went to get his uniform. Ivan took a shower in the morning, which was good for Alfred. That way he could "forget" to pack a lunch for himself without Ivan noticing. Alfred was loosing weight, and rapidly! Ivan said it himself, Alfred was very skinny. Being skinny better than being fat…Of course, Alfred's extreme diet was clearly taking a toll on his sleep pattern. His hunger kept him awake late into the night and it's not like he could sleep in on a school day. Ivan came out of the bathroom, his hair slightly damp.

"_Privet_ person! Are you already packed?" Ivan asked to Alfred, seated on his bed playing a video game he borrowed from Kiku.

"Yeah…I don't need you to monitor my morning routine, Ivan…" Alfred snapped. Ivan nodded without a word, Alfred was clearly not a morning person…After both of them were ready, Alfred led the way to school because Ivan claims "he forgot the way to school over night, da~?". Lying bastard…Like yesterday and many days to come, Alfred and Ivan were attached at the hip, causing Alfred's tolerance of Ivan to lower.

"Aw~…there's no need to be so spiteful! You should be grateful that you have a friend!" Arthur teased to after Alfred told everyone about his dealings with Ivan in English class. Alfred wanted to yell at Arthur again since Ivan was not Alfred's friend, but the English teacher wrote "No yelling at anyone, Alfred!" in big block letters on the board under the assignment. Alfred sunk back in his chair and crossed his arms. Ever since Ivan arrived at school, days seemed like they got longer. Alfred's hour long classes seemed like they were doubled with this chubby Russian bastard asking him all sorts of questions. Ivan had been at the academy for a week and every minute of his time there was spent with Alfred. During a week's time, Alfred had grown more irritated (and thinner for the record) and was finally at the end of his rope. Seriously, if he had to hear that fucker say "da~" one more time, Alfred would personally ring Ivan's neck. As Alfred and Ivan walked from art class after saying goodbye to Kiku, Ivan was in the middle of telling Alfred about his sisters, one in the school, one not ins school. Alfred tried to contain his frustration as Ivan spoke, but he felt like he was ready to explode.

"Natalia is a little creepy…but she's very pretty, da~! Have you seen her around, Alfred? She has long pretty blonde hair and…"

"IVAN! PLEASE! JUST SHUT UP!" Alfred snapped, finally at the end of his rope. Ivan stopped in his tracks.

"What…?" Ivan asked, sounding hurt.

"You've been at school for a week now! Go talk to other people other than me! Please! For the love of God, leave me alone!" Alfred snapped.

"But…b-but…I thought you needed a friend…you were so alone when I first met you…" Ivan said in a small voice.

"I was doing fine! I don't need anyone! I'm fine on my own!" Alfred exclaimed.

"No you're not! No one's fine on their own! Everyone needs a friend, da~?" Ivan said. Alfred moaned and gripped his hair.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! Stop calling me your 'friend'! Stop acting like an idiot all the time! And stop following me all damn time!" Alfred exclaimed. He stormed away from Ivan, leaving Ivan hurt and confused. Alfred didn't give a damn though, at least he would be alone again…like he wanted?

* * *

><p>Poor Ivan…and poor Alfred…Oh that school drama! It pisses me off…that's why I refuse to incorporate myself with drama…<p>

Merry late Christmas! Yay~~~! And Happy other Holidays too~~~!

That's all I have to say…moi moi~~!


	3. Chapter 3

Privet readers! It's time for another chapter! I got all of my other stories updated and this is the last one to do!

Might as well get it over with…(I'm lying! I was happy to write this!

* * *

><p>After Ivan and Alfred's fight, Alfred spent the rest of his day alone and keeping to himself. At lunch, Alfred didn't even sit at a table; he sat in a corner of the lunchroom by himself. As usual, Alfred didn't eat anything. He looked out at all the students and found Ivan sitting with Kiku, Yao and Arthur. Alfred felt like he wanted to cry. It was hard to see his friends sitting with someone he couldn't stand being with. Alfred moved his glasses away from his eyes and dried them. He couldn't let anyone see him cry! Alfred's supposed to be the hero! And heroes don't cry! When the lunch bell rang, Alfred stood up, but stumbled back a bit. Alfred had a sudden dizzy spell fall over him, like he was about to faint. The same thing happened his Physics today…what the Hell was wrong was him? The last class of the day was Physiology with their semi-psychotic teacher, Ms. Liddel (1). As Ms. Liddell began her lesson, Alfred's mind began to wander, not ever paying attention to what Ms. Liddell was saying. He started drawing, just sketching, on his notes, Ms. Liddell's voice just a British murmur in the background. Alfred wasn't the best artist in the class, not like Yao or Feliciano or Kiku but he tried. At least what he drew kind of looked like the subject. Alfred felt a tapping on his shoulder. Alfred turned to see Tino sitting next to him, a huge smile in his face.<p>

"You look very engrossed in your work! Who did you draw?" Tino asked in a whisper, sitting next to Alfred. Alfred chose not to sit next to Ivan this period, for obvious reasons and the only seat open was next to Tino. Alfred paused and looked at him, Tino's big purple eyes were bright and glowing with his permeate happiness. Alfred showed Tino his drawing. Tino paused and looked at it for a moment. It was a rough sketch as Ivan, smiling like he always does. Tino looked from the drawing to Ivan to the drawing back to Ivan.

"This is Ivan…" he said. Alfred nodded. Tino smiled with a slight giggled.

"It looks like him! You're a good artist!" Tino beamed. Alfred paused shrugged his shoulders with a shake of his head. Tino patted his shoulder.

"And you're modest…" Tino chuckled. Alfred chuckled as well, meriting an evil look from Ms. Liddell. The two must've been louder than they thought…Tino and Alfred sunk down in their chairs, sealing their lips shut.

"Why did you draw Ivan?" Tino whispered. Alfred paused.

"I…" he began. He looked over at Ivan, who was seated next to Lovino on the far side of the room. Clearly, both of them were not paying attention either. Alfred looked back to his picture of Ivan.

"I don't know…" Alfred sighed. Tino nodded.

"Okay! It's very nice!" Tino beamed. Before Alfred could answer, a huge blood stained, rusty knife slammed between them, sticking into the desk. Tino and Alfred went white as sheets and Ms. Liddell held the end of the knife.

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" she hissed. Tino and Alfred shook their heads, contemplating all forms of the word "separate" she could have meant. Ms. Liddell took the knife from the desk and walked back to the board. For the remainder of the lesson, Alfred's mind was racing. Why did he draw Ivan? Was he on Alfred's mind? And if Alfred was thinking about Ivan, then why? Alfred gripped his hair. His head was killing him! All this thinking and not one answer! By the end of school, Alfred didn't want to do anything else. He felt like he should skip football practice and just rest in his dorm room. As Alfred walked back to his dorm room, his head began to spin and he felt like he would faint right on the sidewalk. Alfred tried to ignore this feeling, he was just really tired! That's all! It was a long day of school, right? Alfred finally made it to the dorm room and walked up the stairs to his, and Ivan's, room. Alfred's hand trembled as he opened the door, still feeling like he was going to faint. What's wrong with him? This isn't normal! Alfred opened the door and Ivan was sitting on his bed, doing his homework. Ivan looked up at Alfred, then looked back to his math work.

"Hi…" he hissed. Alfred wanted to say something back to him, or just storm into the room and ignore him, but he couldn't. Something in Alfred's just snapped and Alfred fell to his knees onto the floor. Ivan sat up and looked over at Alfred.

"Alfred? What happened?" Ivan asked. Alfred didn't answer. Ivan got up and walked over to Alfred. Alfred was pale and was breathing funny.

"Alfred? Are you okay?" Ivan asked, kneeling down in front of Alfred.

"I…Ivan…" Alfred panted. Before he could say anything else, Alfred fainted into Ivan's arms. Ivan froze where he knelt.

"Alfred? Alfred? Are you okay?" Ivan cried. Alfred didn't respond.

"Alfred! Wake up! You're just joking, da~? Please say you're just joking!" Ivan panicked. Alfred didn't respond, clearly he wasn't kidding. He was unconscious and Ivan didn't know why. Ivan bit his lip, thinking of what he needed to do. Ivan scooped Alfred into his arms, carrying him bridal style.

"Come on, Alfred! Let's go get help, da~?" Ivan said, trying to mask his worry with a smile.

HETALIA!

Alfred saw nothing but darkness and his entire body felt numb. His head was spinning like crazy and felt very heavy, like his head was replaced with a weight. Alfred's eyes felt just as heavy as his head, like the way someone's eyes feel when you first wake up in the morning after a deep sleep. Alfred tried to open his eyes and saw all sorts of fuzzy images, all trying to speak to him. Alfred only heard murmurs of what they were really saying. Alfred's vision worked itself out and he saw a fuzzy image of Ivan, standing beside him.

"Ooo~! He's awake!" Ivan beamed. Alfred blinked weakly and looked around. He was in a sterile, white room he had never been to before, lying on a hard uncomfortable bed. Ivan got up from sitting next to Alfred's bed.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Ivan said in a soft, comforting voice. He walked out of the room, leaving Alfred in his thought. He was in a white room he had never seen before…he felt funny, but warm…there was no one else around and everything was so bright…OH MY GOD! WAS HE DEAD? This must be heaven! He died when he was walking from school! Wait, if he died…then why was Ivan here? Just before Alfred could go into a serious panic attack, Ivan came back with a beautiful young woman. An angel, no doubt…

"See! I told you, da~? He's awake!" Ivan said. The woman smiled and walked over to Alfred.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Alfred! How do you feel?" she asked. Alfred paused.

"Am I dead, angel?" he asked. Ivan and the woman paused. What the Hell was he talking about?

"Uh…no…you're in the nurse's office…you fainted when you got back to your dorm room…" the nurse explained. Alfred nodded, that explains why he black out and couldn't remember anything.

"Alfred, this is my big sister Katyusha! Remember, I told you about her…when you got mad and yelled at me…" Ivan said, his voice trailing off and his face melting into a sad pout. Katyusha patted her brother on the shoulder and smiled. Ivan smiled back at her and Katyusha turned back to Alfred and bowed her head to him.

"It's nice to meet you, Alfred. I've heard a great deal about you!" Katyusha smiled. Alfred looked up at Ivan, who smiled down at him. Ivan talked about Alfred?

"What happened to me?" Alfred asked.

"Like I said, you fainted going into your dorm room. Ivan said that you were very light when he carried you and that you are extremely skinny. Have you not been eating, Alfred?" Katyusha asked. Alfred paused and looked away from Katyusha.

"Arthur was always making fun of me for being fat…and…I didn't want to be mad fun of anymore…" Alfred said in a small voice. Katyusha smiled.

"You look fine, Alfred. Don't worry about how you look…" Katyusha smiled.

"Yeah! I think you look fine, da~!" Ivan said with a sweet look in his eye. Alfred felt his cheek go read, adding color to his pale face. Ivan was so sweet…

"No more skipping meals, okay? You need to start eating again! It's not healthy to be so thin. Ivan also said you were on the football team? You won't be able to play if you're so thin!" Katyusha explained. Alfred nodded, he felt like he was being disciplined, like he was a child!

"Don't worry, Kat! I'll make sure he eats food!" Ivan said, ruffling Alfred's hair. Alfred blushed even brighter and Katyusha nodded her head.

"You two can head back to your dorm room! Alfred should be fine after having a big dinner! But I recommend that he should take it easy for a while or at least until he feels one hundred percent better!" Katyusha said. Alfred smirked and cheered in his head.

"No school? Hell yeah!" Alfred cheered. Ivan helped Alfred off of the "bed", seeing as Alfred was still a little weak. The two of them bid Katyusha a farewell and went back to their dorm room. Ivan made Alfred more pirozhki, seeing as he like it so much the day before. Just like Katyusha suggested, Alfred rested for the rest of the evening. Alfred ate his dinner in his bed and Ivan sat at the foot of Alfred's bed.

"Hey, Ivan…" Alfred began, finishing one of the many little rolls Ivan made. Ivan looked up at him, giving Alfred his attention.  
>"Why did you help me? I was such a douche to you earlier today…" Alfred asked. Ivan paused.<p>

"Well… you helped me get settled in the school…I might as well help you… plus unlike you…I think that you're my friend…" Ivan said in a small voice. Alfred paused. He smiled at Ivan.

"Thanks for helping me…and…uh…I'm sorry about what I said earlier…It's okay if you follow me around and stuff, it's either than or I'm alone again. I never released how lonely I was before you came…" Alfred admitted. Ivan smiled. Normally, Ivan's smile would have annoyed the Hell out of Alfred, but this time, he felt warm when Ivan smiled at him. Nothing was different about his smile, just he and Ivan's relationship changed. They were no longer awkward acquaintances, they were now friends. Something that Alfred had always wanted…

HETALIA!

What Alfred meant by "he never realized how lonely he was before Ivan came" was completely true. Alfred felt weak and drained of energy when he woke up the next morning, so he stayed in bed. Ivan made him breakfast.

"You just take it easy today, da?" Ivan said. Alfred nodded, he was happy to stay home from school. This meant that Alfred could do whatever the Hell he wanted today! But when Alfred was playing his video games or doing the homework Ivan brought home for him to do, all Alfred wanted was to be there with Ivan. When Ivan got home from school, Alfred felt light and happy. Ivan use to annoy the Hell out of Alfred before, but now Ivan's stupid questions and comments, his smile, his laugh were sort of cute in a way. When Alfred got back to school (after a week of being bed ridden), he and Ivan always sat right next to each other, showing the rest of the school that they where now friends. The only time Ivan and Alfred where separated was when they had different language classes and in Physiology, since Ms. Liddell doesn't believe in students choosing their own seats. When Alfred and Ivan weren't together, all Alfred could do was think of Ivan. And all he talked about was Ivan, not to mention.

"So then, Ivan said…" Alfred said, half way through another Ivan story in English. Arthur snapped the tip of his pencil off in frustration. He looked to Alfred with a fury filled look in his eyes.

"ALFRED! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Arthur exclaimed. Alfred quickly looked over to their English teacher, who usually made a comment to the students when one of them shouted in class. This time, he didn't. Alfred's face twisted into a snarl.

"_What? So teacher's play favorite's now? Arthur's such a teacher's pet…_" Alfred hissed in his head.

"Alfred! All you do is talk about Ivan! Honestly, I think I know him just as well as you do from all your damn stories!" Arthur snapped. Alfred sunk lower in his chair, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Did he really talk about Ivan that much?

"You know…I agree…you talk about Ivan a lot…it reminds me of Arthur before he and Yao got together! He talked about Yao all the time!" Rhys giggled. Arthur blushed, his brother's always found a chance to embarrass him. Seamus and Conner gasped and exchanged looks. The twins huddled together and whispered to one another for a moment. Both of them turned back to the rest of the small class, both had eager looking faces, like they were about to explode with good news. There was a pause.

"Is there something you'd like to share, twins?" Ian asked, asking the question everyone else was thinking.

"Alfred's in love with Ivan!" The twins exclaimed. For the record, they exclaimed it loud enough for the whole class to hear. The room felt silence in an awkward pause,. Alfred's face was stricken with embarrassment and shock. The twins exchanged looks.

"I think we said something wrong…" Seamus whispered to Conner.

"I think that would be right to say…" Conner whispered to Seamus.

"Twins! No more talking!" Rhys ordered. Both the twins sealed their lips together and went back to their work. Alfred ran his fingers through his hair, still embarrassed.

"Don't pay any attention to the twins, they say weird things sometimes…" Ian reassured Alfred. Alfred forced a smile and nodded. Arthur's brothers were so nice! Much nicer than Arthur…Why wasn't he like them? But throughout the day, Alfred was haunted by what the twins said. "Alfred's in love with Ivan"? What led them to believe that? Just because Arthur always spoke of Yao before they got together means nothing to Alfred. He only talks a lot about Ivan because Ivan does funny things and the stuff he does is worthy of sharing with everyone. Is that so wrong? It certainly doesn't mean that Alfred's in love with Ivan, right? Alfred looked out the window, during a quiet study period, pondering this thought. Ivan sat across from him, working in his reading for his Russian class. Alfred went into his backpack and pulled out his phone and opened up it's texting feature. He looked up Kiku's number to text him.

_hey kiku! i got a question...do i talk about ivan a lot?_

Alfred sat patiently, waiting for Kiku's answer. Kiku had a study period at this time too, but in a different class. A few seconds later, a message appeared.

_Yes. All the time. _

Alfred dropped his shoulders.

_not exactly what i wanted to hear kiku..._

_I just give answers Alfred-san. They are not always what people want to hear._

_whatever...anyway, what does that mean? i mean, does it mean that im in love with ivan?_

_What makes you say that?_

_irish twins. english class. _

There was a pause in their messages, like Kiku stopped to think for a moment.

_They may be right Alfred-san. Are you in love with Ivan?_

_hell no! _

Alfred stopped for a moment, thinking about what he just texted.

_i mean...i don't know..._

_You do not know?_

_i...er...damn it! shut up kiku!_

_Alright. These are your emotions, Alfred-san...the rest is up for you to figure out..._

Kiku stopped texting Alfred after that. Alfred put his phone at the corner of his desk with a sigh. Alfred looked over to Ivan, who was still hard at work with his paper. He looked up at Alfred briefly and smiled sweetly. Alfred felt himself blush and smile back. He paused; Alfred had been blushed at Ivan a lot recently. Alfred sighed; he was letting this get to his head! He just needed to forget about it for a while! He'll be fine, right? Alfred's phone screen lit up bright with a message. As message from Kiku read:

_I told Yong Soo about your problem. He thinks you are acting like a girl. _

Alfred's brow dropped in disappointment.

_you suck kiku..._

* * *

><p>(1) Yes. Alice Liddel from <em>Alice: Madness Returns<em>! That is a direct reference to my best friend CutstheMustard's story _Escort_!

Yay romantic tension! You made your way into this story! Hello~~~!

Just to let everyone know if they didn't catch on, when America texts, he doens't you punctuation or captials, Japan uses proper grammer! Just felt like I should clear that up!  
>I'm glad everyone likes this story so much! I'll keep writing, don't worry!<p>

Bye everyone for now~~~!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh! The drama and the romance! It's back!

I'm glad so many people like this story. I got a lot of messages about people who can relate to Alfred's situation and I understand! I was like him when I was in Middle School…but I won't bore you with the details…

Anyway! Story! Now! (YOu've waited long enough, da~?)

* * *

><p>Winter came to Academy W quickly, it seemed like Autumn was barely around. Alfred woke up every morning and froze with the chill of the morning. Ivan insisted that the heat in the room should be kept on low because he "grew up in Russia and it's very cold there. If the heat's on too high, he won't sleep well because he'd be uncomfortable, da~?" Alfred put on a smiling face and let Ivan do whatever the Hell he wanted. If Kiku was right and Alfred really was falling in love with Ivan, he needed to be tolerant of this goofy Russian, even if it meant sleeping with five hundred blankets on his bed! Most of the blankets on Alfred's bed were put there by Ivan who said that "he didn't want his little friend to be all chilly, da~?" Again, Alfred took Ivan's stupidity with a grain of salt, he was so cute when he was acting stupid! Ivan and Alfred had gotten much closer over the cold weeks of Autumn and early Winter. The two best friend could always been seen together, attached at the hip and as close as brothers.<p>

"I swear one day those two are going to become one person with the way the act around each other…" Arthur said one day in Physics, looking to the back of the class were Ivan and Alfred sat. The two were sharing answers on their worksheets and whispering to each other. Alfred's cheeks were light pink with embarrassment; the way he always looked like that when he was around Ivan.

"They are really close for friend, aru. And whenever I see them, they are together, aru.…" Yao commented.

"It kind of creepy honestly…" Arthur snapped, looking back to his work.

"Ohonhonhon! Closer than any friends should be? Practically one person? Sort of like you and Yao before you were dating, Arthur~…" Francis cooed from the desk behind Arthur.

"Shut up Frog! No one asked you!" hissed Arthur.

"No name calling, even if they deserved it…" said the Doctor from his desk. Arthur sunk down into his chair.

"_I swear that man has hearing like no human should have! _(1)" Arthur snapped in his head. Francis wasn't the only one who noticed that Alfred and Ivan were acting like they were falling in love, other people noticed too, but didn't mention it to them.

"Well…I don't want to offend them if they aren't in love…" Francis said after Arthur asked him to tell Alfred and Ivan about how they were acting. Even outside of school, Ivan and Alfred were hardly ever apart. They would do everything together and would tell each other everything. Late into the school nights they would lie in the darkness of their room and just talk, normally about things that have been bothering them or nothing at all.

"Hey…Alfred…" Ivan began on one night. Alfred turned to look at Ivan, which was a lost cause because it was so dark in the room.

"What?" Alfred asked. Ivan paused.

"The Wintertime kind of scares me…" Ivan admitted. Alfred paused.

"You're afraid of Winter?" Alfred asked.

"Da…Winter in Russia is brutal and merciless…and what if _he_ comes to find me?" Ivan asked, his voice stricken with worry. Alfred raised his brow in the darkness.

"Who? Who would come for you?" asked Alfred. Ivan paused, the sound of Ivan shifting in his bed filled the silence.

"General Winter…he's a terrible man who's soul purpose is to make my life a frozen Hell…he tormented me in Russia and what if he find me here?" Ivan's voice trembled with fear as he spoke. Alfred wanted to roll his eyes and tell Ivan to grow up, but he didn't. Alfred just smirked in the darkness. If Ivan believed in ghosts or whatever "General Winter" was, then Alfred should too.

"Don't worry Ivan…if anyone comes for you, real or not, I'll mess them up!" Alfred said, punching the palm of his other hand. Ivan smiled in the darkness. Alfred wished he could see Ivan's smile. Over the past couple weeks, or at least during that time that Ivan and Alfred had gotten closer, it seemed like his smile was becoming more and more gentle and loving, less than his usual goofy smile that looks like he was thinking "I'm going to fuckin' kill somebody." Alfred wasn't sure what to make of his new smile, was it showing that he felt the way Alfred did? Mid term exams seemed to seek up on the students of the academy and before they knew it, they were studying hard for the big test that were to come. Thankfully, before he started all of his challenging test, Alfred was fully, 100 percent recovered from his spotty, nearly non-existent eating habits he had earlier that year. If Alfred's mind, he felt that it was because of Ivan that his recovery was possible.

"You helped me when no one else would…and for that…thanks, I guess…" Alfred said as he and Ivan studied. Ivan shook his head.

"Don't thank me Alfred…Anyone would have helped out. It wasn't my…" Ivan began. Without even thinking, Alfred took Ivan's hand and looked up at Ivan with his lovely blue eyes smiling. Ivan blushed like Alfred always did, his gentle purple eyes looking back at him. Alfred had never held his hand before, why the sudden change?

"No. No one would have helped me…but you did. Thanks for that…" Alfred said as calmly and as gently as he could. Ivan paused, but then cracked a small smile. Ivan gripped tighter to Alfred's hand.

"What are friends for…?" Ivan stuttered. Alfred had grown accustom to trying to sneaking deep and seemingly romance moments into he and Ivan's day, but they always ended the same way. Ivan would always say that Alfred was his friend. Alfred worried whether or not he felt the same way that Alfred did. What that all Alfred was to Ivan, a friend? Alfred wanted to be more than friend, he really felt strongly for Ivan, but Ivan's feelings were stopping him. At the time, it seemed like there was no way Alfred and Ivan could ever be a couple.

"FOREVER FRIEND ZONED~~!" Arthur said in a sing song voice during on English class. Per usual, Alfred wanted to snap at Arthur for being a douche bag, but they were in a silent study for their English mid year exam.

"_Damn you quiet classrooms…_" Alfred cursed in his head. While he studied for his exams, Alfred's though were focused on what he needed to remember along with his thoughts on his feelings for Ivan. Arthur couldn't have been right when he said that Ivan would never think of Alfred as a friend. Alfred had been showing that he had some interest in Ivan over the past couple months, but Ivan wasn't noticing. He was probably just dense, like Antonio. Everyone else could see that Alfred really liked Ivan. Alfred had gone around school once and asked people if he looked like he had some interest in Ivan. The answers were mostly the same…

"Yes…" Ludwig said bluntly.

"Yes. Oh~~! You two make such a cute couple!" cooed Elizabeta (asking her was a mistake…).

"Yes." said Kiku.

"Ve~…What?" Feliciano cooed. Asking Feliciano a deep, personal problem wasn't the best idea.

"Did you already as me?" Ludwig said. Most of the people, or all of the people Alfred asked said that he did looked like he was in love with Ivan. An answer he was expecting.

"So…does that mean we should be together?" Alfred asked in the new semester of English class after the mid year exams.

"You can't hide from your feelings forever. Eventually, you emotion will build up and you have to tell him how you'll feel…" Rhys explained calmly.

"Or you'll explode…" Ian added quickly. Their advice wasn't exactly wasn't Alfred wanted to hear. He didn't want to explode! (Though, Ian might have been kidding when he said that.) Still, there was a large hurdle in the way of Alfred. Ivan had said on more than one occasion that he and Alfred were the "best of friend, da~!". When someone you like say that you're friend, that's probably the worst thing that any lovesick fool would want to hear. Alfred felt something much stronger than friendship around Ivan and everyone believed that he liked Ivan, or at least Alfred showed it well enough.

"But what if he doesn't like me like I do? What if he'll forever think of us as friend?" Alfred asked. There was a pause between him and the kid sitting next to him. The kid, who bore the strange resemblance to Feliciano, looked at Alfred in utter confusion.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" cried the kid. Alfred looked over at him, he looked much younger than Alfred. He must be in the younger school.

"Nah never mind, I just needed someone to talk to…you can go now…" Alfred said. The kid got up off the bench they were sitting on and stormed off, muttering something about what a freak Alfred was. Alfred wandered back to he and Ivan's room, his mind buzzing with thoughts, as his mind usually was.

"_Damn! All this thinking is giving me friggin' headache! I need to stop thinking and start acting!_" Alfred though, rubbing the sides of his head.

"_Sooner or later, I'm going to start loosing sleep over all these thoughts and then my grades will suffer!_" Alfred snapped. During the time when he was studying for mid year exams, Alfred had devised a few plans to show Ivan point blank that he had very strong feeling for that goofy Russian.

"_It wouldn't hurt to try those plan, right? But if they don't work…I've ruined our friendship…_" Alfred pondered as he climbed the stairs to his dorm room.

"I'll have to be subtle. Show him how I feel, but subtly…" Alfred though as he entered the dorm room. After Alfred and Ivan ate their dinner, they began working on their night's homework. As Alfred worked through all of his math problem and Ivan worked on typing a paper, Alfred thought that this was the perfect time to set some of his plan into action.

"Hey Ivan…I'm cold…" Alfred said. The next thing Alfred knew, he had a face full of black wool from a blanket. Alfred pulled the blanket off his face, revealing his sour expression.

"What was that for?" snapped Alfred. Ivan chuckled in the adorable way he always does.

"Silly Alfred! You don't have to get mad! I was just doing what you told me to do, da? You told me you were cold, so I gave you a blanket!" Ivan said with a jolly look on his childish face. Alfred's expression dropped out of anguish. He was right, Ivan was dense.

"Happy now, da?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah man…thanks…" Alfred went back to his homework with a glum look. Plan one: fail. But Alfred wasn't going to give up! He other tricks up his sleeves and many other plan in his head.

"Ivan, can I have some help on my homework…?" Alfred asked. He technically wasn't lying about needing help, his math homework was damn hard and he was stuck. Hopefully, Ivan knew what to do.

"Alfred, I have a paper to write…" Ivan said simply.

"But I really need help~!" whined Alfred. Ivan sighed, Alfred was never this whiny when he was doing his homework. Not to mention that Alfred never asked for Ivan's help on homework.

"I'm the hero, Ivan! And heroes are suppose to be really smart! I'll figure it out!" Alfred would say.

"_A bit out of character for him…why the sudden change?_" though Ivan. Ivan got up off of his bed and walked over to Alfred's sitting on the edge. Ivan took Alfred's math book and began explaining the part of the complex math problem Alfred was working on. The two boys were sitting about a foot apart and as Ivan spoke, Alfred would move a bit closer to Ivan, and closer and closer until the two were only about a centimeter apart. Ivan didn't seem to notice, that or he didn't mind. Alfred took a deep breath and leaned slightly towards Ivan, so he rested against Ivan's arm. About a second after Alfred's head rested against Ivan's arm, Ivan instantly turned away from Alfred, looking at him with a surprised embarrassed look.

"What are you doing?" Ivan said quickly. Alfred sat back up and looked away from Ivan.

"Uh…nothing…" Alfred lied. He didn't want to tell Ivan about his plan.

"You've been acting strange all evening, are you feeling alright?" Ivan asked. Alfred didn't say anything for a moment, he needed to think of a good excuse.

"Uh…y-yeah…I'm okay…just go back to your homework…" Alfred said taking his book back from Ivan. Ivan went back over to his bed. Plan two: epic fail. Alfred decided to stop with all of his "genius" plans for the night, they caused him too much embarrassment already.

"_Great, freaking, move Jones! Real subtle…_" Alfred scolded himself in his head. He wanted to hint to Ivan that he likes him, not lay his emotion on so thick that he scared Ivan away and ruined their friendship.

"Ivan…" Alfred said finally. Ivan glanced over at Alfred, smiling like he normally would be.

"_Maybe my action didn't affect him at all. I guess he thought nothing of it. Still…_" Alfred though.

"I'm sorry I was acting so weird…" Alfred said finally, feeling his cheeks go bright red. Ivan chuckled.

"You don't need to apologize! It's no big deal! We all have silly days, da?" Ivan laughed. Alfred nodded. It's a good thing Ivan was so thick sometimes, he didn't think anything of Alfred's playful, flirtatious actions. That or Alfred was making a big deal out of nothing like most love sick teenagers do. Alfred picked up his math book and went back to his homework.

"I guess that's enough harebrain schemes for today…" Alfred thought contently with a gentle smile on his face.

THE NEXT DAY!

After the shenanigans of yesterday, Alfred decided that he should let things between he and Ivan figure things out on their own, instead of Alfred trying to force them into the way he wanted them to go.

"So I'm giving up on romance for now…" Alfred said, working through all of the tedious repetitive English class work he was doing. As Alfred wrote, there was a still silence in the room. Alfred looked up to the other and they were gazing at him with confused looks.

"What?" he said.

"That's it?" Rhys said.

"You're just…" Conner began.

"Giving up?" Seamus finished. Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"Does it matter to you guys? I mean, last time I checked, no of you guys really cared about my personal life…" Alfred said.

"And I still don't…" Arthur commented, not even looking up from the his hard work.

"I mean, a few days ago you were all hyped up on your little crush and now you're just giving up?" Rhys said.

"Guys, it really doesn't matter. I like Ivan…a lot…but…" Alfred said.

"But nothing! What if Ivan finds someone else? And you'll be kicking yourself because you two didn't fall in love when you had the chance!" Rhys snapped. Rhys sounded like a parents scolding a child when he spoke to Alfred, making Alfred feel a but awkward. Rhys maybe older than Alfred by a few years, but still. Alfred wasn't a child.

"What do you want me to do? All of my plans to drop hints that I liked Ivan all with ended in utter embarrassment. I don't want to go through that again…" Alfred asked. Rhys paused, thinking up a good idea.

"Try again…" Ian said.

"What do you mean "try again"…" Alfred asked. Ian paused and Alfred seemed a bit surprised. Arthur brother's, Arthur being Alfred's fated enemy, were actually helping him with his problems with Ivan. Alfred didn't know whether or not he should be grateful that they're helping him, or just plain confused. Confused worked for now.

"You said you had tons of plans to get Ivan to know you like him…" Ian began.

"Well, yeah…but like I said, none of them worked. I guess they didn't have a lot of thought put into them…" Alfred sighed.

"Let me finish. You may have had plans of you own, but now you have us to help you!" Ian winked.

"I don't wanna help…" Arthur chirped from the desk next to Alfred's, still not looking up from his work. Ian and Alfred paused.

"Alright…well you have us, minus Arthur, to help you!" Ian said, adjusting his last statement. Ian took out a piece of white lined paper from his notebook and began scribbling his plan all over it. Alfred, Rhys, Conner and Seamus leaned over the Scottish man and watched his write, listing carefully to Ian's Scottish drawl explaining a well thought out scheme. Alfred smiled as Ian spoke.

"Surprisingly, this may actually work!" he beamed. Little did the school boys know that their teacher was looming over them the entire time.

"Does what you're working on pertain to school~…?" he hissed. Stricken with fear, Ian slammed his notebook shut, closing the plan inside. It was a fool's idea to work on social problem during English class! Later on that day, at lunch, Ian met up with Alfred and they put the finally touches on their plan.

AFTER SCHOOL!

As Alfred and Ivan walked out of the school, Ian's Scottish voice echoed in Alfred's head, narrating every move Alfred needed to make to make their plan successful.

_Alright, first, you and Ivan are going to leave the school…_

_Very creative Ian, but me and Ivan leave the school every day…_

_Shut up and let me talk!  
><em> "Are you alright, Alfred? You're being awfully quiet…" Ivan asked, his breath rising in the cold air.

"What…oh yeah…I'm fine…" Alfred said. He didn't realize he was being so quiet because he was trying so hard to remember what Ian told him earlier today.

_Which way do you guys go when you head back to your dorm?_

_We take the street on the right…_

_Take the one on the left._

"Ivan! A friend told me about a shortcut to get back to the dorm rooms!" Alfred declared as he and Ivan reached the fork in the road. Ivan and Alfred usually went right, heading to their dorm room, but Alfred had different plans today.

"A shortcut? Ooo~! Sounds fun!" Ivan smiled. Alfred smirked, just as he had planned.

_Now, when you and Ivan got down the left, keep going straight…_

Alfred lead Ivan down the long road, it seemed like it was endless. The further Ivan and Alfred went, the darker and eerier the path got, like they were in an alleyway or something.

_How did you figure out about this spot?  
>It's the only place I can smoke on campus without being caught…<em>

…_oh…_

"Uh…Alfred…are you sure we're going the right way?" Ivan asked, sounding a bit nervous. Truth be told, Alfred was afraid Ian tried him and he and Ivan were going to get mugged or something, but Alfred trusted Ian. If he went to so much trouble to help Alfred's romantic situation, he couldn't be all bad like Arthur.

"Don't worry, Ivan! I know the way!" Alfred beamed, acting like he had been down this way hundreds of times.

_Now when you reach the end of the alleyway, you get to a gate. It will be locked. _

_Locked? _

_Yeah…it's suppose to be like that. Just listen…_

Just like Ian said, Alfred and Ivan reach the end of the alleyway at a locked iron gate. Ivan furrowed his brow in confusion.

"It's locked…" Ivan said.

"Yeah…we should turn back huh?" Alfred suggested.

_You suggest to turn back and he will agree._

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps…" Ivan said with a chuckle. Alfred felt himself getting nervous and jittery. He had to follow through with the plan, he was so close to the end!

_Just before Ivan leaves, push him against he brick wall._

_A-against the brick wall…?_

_Yes…_

As Ivan began to walk away, Alfred took a deep breath and grabbed Ivan by the shoulder and pushed his against the wall. Ivan's head hit the bricks and he winced with pain. Ivan looked to Alfred with a surprised, pain stricken look and Alfred was blushing like crazy from nerves.

"OW! What the Hell Alfred? What are you doing Alfred…?" asked Ivan. Alfred tried to form words, but nothing but a stammers came out. Alfred couldn't even remember the final part to Ian's plan, he was just too nervous! Alfred was completely in the dark now, he had no idea what to do.

"I…er…I'm…geez…I…" Alfred stammered. As Alfred stuttered like a mad man, it seemed like all of the pieces to the puzzle came together in Ivan's head and he finally understood what Alfred was trying to do. Ivan's confused face twisted into a lecherous-like smirk. Alfred furrowed his brow at Ivan's strange expression.

"Ivan…what are you…" Alfred began. Ivan held a finger to Alfred's lips and shushed him lovingly. Ivan put his hand around Alfred waist and brought him closer to him. Alfred's lips touched Ivan's, gently in a sweet kiss. Alfred's eyes were wide open with shock. What on earth was going on? He thought Ivan thought of he and Alfred as friends? What kind of sorcery is this? Alfred wanted to pull away from Ivan, but he didn't not matter how awkward the situation was. Ivan's lips were perfect and practically melted against Alfred's. He tasted like the hard liquor all Russians are fueled by. His strong hands on Alfred's waist felt like they belonged there. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's strong neck and pushed himself closer to Ivan's lips, making their kiss sweet and gentle to a bit more passionate. Also instantly when Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, Ivan pulled away from their kiss, looking upset.

"No! No no, this is wrong…" Ivan said shaking his head. Alfred furrowed his brow, what did Ivan mean? Ivan looked to Alfred, seeing how confused he was.

"I…I…" Ivan began. Alfred has never seen him at a loss for words. Ivan pushed Alfred away.

"I have to go…" Ivan said. He stormed off down the alleyway, hastily followed by Alfred.

"Ivan! Wait! Where are you going? You can't just kiss me and leave!" snapped Alfred. Ivan stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"Don't tell anyone about this! I don't know what happened just then, but no one is to know about it. You and I are friends! Nothing more! Okay?" snapped Ivan. Alfred wanted to argue and say how deeply he felt for Ivan despite what Ivan said, but he shut right up and looked away from Ivan. Ivan stormed down the alleyway back to the dorm room leaving Alfred alone in his thoughts.

"_What just happened? Ivan kissed me? And he looked like he really wanted to…then he pulls this shit? The whole, "we're friends" thing? Don't tell anyone about this? Why not? Dammit! What's his problem…_" Alfred thought standing alone in the cold air. Alfred stuffed his hands into his pockets of his winter coat and walked back to the dorm rooms. Plan three: Thanks for nothing Ian, that plan was a complete and utter fail. You suck, you jerk…

* * *

><p>(1) Silly Iggy! You should know that The Doctor is from Gallifrey! Therefore, not Earth! Of course he's not human!<p>

Damn…I'm sorry I waited so long to update…I didn't realize it took me, like, two months to write a less than grand chapter…Wow…uh…sorry, I guess. Sorry you had to wait so long! But, you know, there's other stuff that needs to be done first…I still haven't finished my cosplay costume.

You guys will be back next time, right? Please?


End file.
